Enterprise software systems are typically sophisticated, large-scale systems that support many, e.g., hundreds or thousands, of concurrent users. Examples of enterprise software systems include financial planning systems, budget planning systems, order management systems, inventory management systems, sales force management systems, business intelligence tools, enterprise reporting tools, project and resource management systems, and other enterprise software systems.
Many enterprise performance management and business planning applications require a large base of users to enter data that the software then accumulates into higher level areas of responsibility in the organization. Moreover, once data has been entered, it must be retrieved to be utilized. The system may perform mathematical calculations on the data, combining data submitted by many users. Using the results of these calculations, the system may generate reports for review by higher management. Often these complex systems make use of multidimensional data sources that organize and manipulate the tremendous volume of data using data structures referred to as data cubes. Each data cube, for example, includes a plurality of hierarchical dimensions having levels and members for storing the multidimensional data.
Business intelligence (BI) systems may include analytics systems that may provide insights into collections of enterprise data. An analytics system may be used to explore data, determine cause and effect relationships among data, formulate predictions based on existing data, and support decision-making, for example. An analytics system may include a variety of tools and capabilities for analyzing and exploring data. Some analytics capabilities include database queries that enable a user to retrieve information from one or more databases in enterprise data stores.